undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Danger Of The Dead 3/Issue 3
Issue 3 Dirk, Edgar, and Harrison wakes up as they're tied to chairs. "All of you have woken up. Now, it's up to the end of my shotgun to choose which one of one will die." The Master says to the three. After some time to panic, Dirk takes up the role of sacrificing himself for the others to survive. The Master shoots Dirk in the stomach, and he unties the two, and kicks them out through the windows, which both of them begins to retreat from the city. The Master looks as Dirk reanimates. The Master locks up the zombified Dirk in the basement while it's tied to the chair. Chris and Daniel watches as Edgar and Harrison runs back to the safe-zone unarmed. "The Master killed everyone, including Benji and Dirk." Harrison says to Daniel. Chris is shocked. Samuel walks up to Edgar. "I'll have you keep Marley, my horse, with you, since Liberty died. I'll also give you the keys to my barn, and also ownership to my dog, Archer. I'm Samuel by the way." Samuel says to Edgar. Edgar walks to Samuel's barn, and meets the two animals. Archer begins to bark at Edgar, but as Edgar walks towards him, he realizes that he's alright. Edgar begins to pet Archer, and he gets onto the saddle that's on Marley. "Good boy...." Edgar says to Marley. The Master scoops out the safe-zone before he rubs zombies blood and guts all over himself. Clark kisses Emma as she walks to a getaway vehicle with Lindsey, Gabriel, and Ellie. Darius hugs Ellie as she enters the truck. Matthew and Salazar joins the leaving survivors just before it drives away. Nathan, Glenn, Ben, Darius, and Clark closes the gate as the truck disappears into the darkness. The Master pulls out a rocket launcher, and shoots it at the truck, which the truck explodes, killing all of the survivors in it. The Master reloads the launcher, and shoots it at the getaway backup gate, which destroys the gate. Darius and Ben gets blasted away from the wall, but both of them gets up without any problems. The Master snipes Darius in the head. Ben is dragged away from the frontlines by Nathan and Glenn. Clark looks as The Master runs to the main gate. "Send guards to the main gate!!!" Clark yells at the others. Nathan looks as Lisa, while holding Lilly, runs out through the rubble. The Master shoots Lisa in the stomach. Nathan watches in horror as Lisa's corpse crushes Lilly to death. Nathan tries to save Lilly, but The Master shoots at him while he's in cover. The Master retreats from attacking, and heads back into the city. Nathan looks as Lilly lies dead underneath Lisa's corpse. Nathan walks away, and heads home. A zombified Lisa gets up, and begins to devour on Lilly's corpse, which is in her arms. The zombified Lisa begins to wander outside of the walls, and disappears as it gets farther from the safe-zone. The Master decapitates the zombified Dirk, and places it's head into an empty fishtank with water already in it, and he stares at it. "Daniel and the rest of his friends will die...." The Master says to the walkie. "I caused the warehouse to collapse. I caused Leon's death. Oops......Did I surprise you, Daniel. Did I?" The Master asks Daniel via walkie talkie. Nathan looks as Nathan Jr is sleeping in his baby bed. Nathan walks outside, and sees Chris and Glenn talking. Nathan overhears a request on going on a manhunt for The Master. Nathan turns around, and walks up to Miguel and Alex. "Let me go with you both. After that fucker killed my ex-wife, my former girlfriend, and my daughter....he'll pay for what's he done." Nathan says to the two. Daniel is shocked as he hears The Master's taunts via walkie talkie. Wayne pulls out his pistol, and kills himself in his house. Credits *Daniel Cooper *Dirk Sanders *Glenn Rhee *The Master *Chris Wayans *Nathan DeVries *Lisa DeVries *Lilly DeVries *Nathan DeVries Jr *Wayne Cloyd *Harrison Bell *Lindsey Licari *Miguel Castro *Alex Michaels *Salazar *Garbiel *Ellie *Darius *Matthew *Clark Bennett *Emma Victor *Edgar Knight *Samuel Andrewstone *Marley *Archer *Few unnamed Westly Safe-Zone guards Deaths *Dirk Sanders(Alive) *Emma Victor *Lindsey Licari *Salazar *Gabriel *Ellie *Matthew *Darius *Lisa DeVries(Alive) *Lilly DeVries *Wayne Cloyd Category:Danger Of The Dead 3 Category:DOTD3/Issues Category:Issues Category:Volume 1